How To Catch A Wolf
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Wie fängt man sich jetzt den Wolf, wenn man weiß, dass man ihn haben will? Kleiner Schnellkurs gefällig? Na dann...
1. Lektion 1: Auswahl

_Disclaimer: Rowling ist die, der alles gehört. Ich borgs mir nur zum Spielen aus ;)_

_A/N: Hallöchen Leute! Da bin ich wieder! Ja, ich weiß ja. "Runaway Train" ist noch nicht mal fertig und schon schreib ich was Neues, aber so ist das bei mir. Da war diese Idee und die wollte getippt werden. Da konnte ich ihr den Gefallen nicht einfach ausschlagen ;)_

_Ich hätte sie natürlich auch schreiben und dann auf meiner Festplatte zwischenlagern können. Aber wenns schon mal fertig ist quäl ich euch gleich °lach°_

_Dies ist wieder eine Remus/Jo Geschichte. Jo (nur zur Erinnerung ;) ) ist mein OC aus "Runaway Train". _

_Diese FF spielt lange vor "Runaway Train". Hier sind die beiden noch gar nicht zusammen. Wir können also zusehen, wie sich Jo ihren Wolf fängt. Chaos vorprogrammiert! Viel Spaß!_

_Übrigens: Gegen die eine oder andere Review hätte ich nichts einzuwenden ;)_

°°°OOO°°°

**Wie man einen Wolf fängt**

**Lektion 1**

**Auswahl des Opf...ähm...Glücklichen**

"Nie wieder!" Genervt setzte ich mich auf mein Motorrad. "Nie wieder treffe ich mich mit zwei Pärchen zum Abendessen! Der Einzige, mit dem ich reden konnte, warst du." Ich drehe mich zu Remus um, der hinter mir auf die Maschine klettert. Er grinst mich an.

"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", gibt er amüsiert zurück. Hat er eigentlich Recht. Da kann ich ja richtig froh sein, dass er sich gequemt hat alleine aufzukreuzen und Kate nicht mitgebracht hat.

Und überhaupt, dass nicht alle Zeit hatten. Wenn sich unsere komplette Partie trifft, sind es noch zwei Pärchen mehr. Peter und Nanny waren heute bei Petes Mum eingeladen und Maggie und Benjy hatten auch schon was anderes vor.

So waren es also nur Lily und James, sowie Angelina und Sirius, die es auszuhalten galt. Zwei verliebte Pärchen, Gesprächsbereitschaft gleich Null.

Ich starte mein Motorrad. Das Schätzchen hab ich von meinem Vater zu meinem 17. Geburtstag bekommen. Hatte wilde Verfolgungsjagden mit Sirius gleich in den Weihnachtsferien zur Folge.

Mittlerweile ist mein Maschinchen genau wie ich eineinhalb Jahre älter. Es ist heiß. Es ist im Moment ziemlich schwül. Mit einem Wort: Sommer. Hab Hogwarts endlich hinter mir. Die Ergebnisse sind zwar noch nicht da, aber ich habs so im Gefühl, dass ich in den wichtigen Fächern gar nicht mal so schlecht abgeschnitten habe.

Wenn die N.E.W.T.s stimmen fange ich im Herbst mit meinem Studium an. Magische Heilung. Später hab ich vor mich auf Lykanthropie zu spezialisieren. So wie mein Dad. Der macht das schon seit Jahren und ist ein ziemlich guter Heiler. Aber dafür müssen meine Ergebnisse erst mal eintrudeln.

Ich lenke das Motorrad vom Parkplatz des kleinen Restaurants und auf die Hauptstraße. Ich schalte das Licht ein, obwohl es noch gar nicht spät ist. Die Wolken haben sich zu richtigen Gebirgen zusammen gescharrt und den Himmel gänzlich verdunkelt. Wird wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein ordentliches Gewitter losbricht.

Ich erhöhe das Tempo noch ein wenig. Hab schließlich keine Lust klatschnass zu werden.

Wäre eigentlich alles viel einfacher gewesen. Ich wäre mit Angelina nach Hause gefahren und Remus mit Sirius. Schließlich wohnen wir auch so zusammen, hätten also exakt den gleichen Weg gehabt. Aber nein, mein werter Cousin besteht natürlich darauf sein Liebchen nach Hause zu chauffieren. Wenn ich seinetwegen auch nur einen Tropfen abbekomme, ist er ein toter Mann.

°°°OOO°°°

Das nenn ich mal Timing. Gerade, als ich vor dem Wohnhaus stehen bleibe, in dem Sirius und Remus ihre Wohnung im dritten Stock bezogen haben, fallen die ersten Tropfen vom wolkenschweren Himmel.

"Jetzt sollte ich mich ein wenig beeilen.", meine ich mit einem Blick nach oben.

Remus klettert vom Motorrad und sieht mich an. "Du wirst tropfnass sein, wenn du ankommst."

Ich zucke mit den Schulter. "Gibt schlimmeres als das bisschen Regen."

"Kommt doch gar nicht in Frage." Rem stellt sich vor mein Motorrad und legt seine Hände auf meinen Lenker. "Du fährst nirgendwo hin."

"Hey!" Ich grinse ihn an. "Wenn hab ich dir erlaubt mein Baby anzufassen?"

Er verdreht nur lachend die Augen. "Du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit deinem Cousin."

Der Regen ist inzwischen ein wenig stärker geworden und dem Himmel nach zu urteilen war das noch lange nicht alles, was da oben drinnen steckt.

"Also gut, ich appariere. Dann werd ich wenigstens nicht nass. Zufrieden?"

Remus zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Dir ist schon klar, dass Neulinge nicht bei Gewitter apparieren sollten, weil es aufgrund der zusätzlichen Spannungen erheblich schwerer ist?"

Der Mann macht mich noch mal fertig mit seinen Faktengequassel! Gut, ich hab meine Prüfung erst vor zwei Wochen abgelegt. Er hat ja ... Merlin, ich hasse es ihm Recht zu geben, aber es muss wohl wieder mal sein... er hat Recht. Nur...

"Wo siehst du hier ein Gewitter?"

Blitz. Auf Kommando. Unfair! Donner gleich hinterher. Danke, einmaliger Hinweis hätte auch genügt.

"Gut. Ich fasse also zusammen: Ich darf nicht fahren, nicht apparieren, Kamin habt ihr hier auch keinen und fliegen werd ich bei Gewitter auch nicht."

"Exakt."

"So, Mister Schlauberger, jetzt die Millionenfrage: Wie, verdammt, komm ich dann nach Hause?"

Remus grinst. Ich werde wüted und er grinst. Ist das gerecht?

"Gar nicht."

Ach nein! Da wär ich aber auch nicht allein drauf gekommen!

"Du kommst einfach mit rauf. Ich nehm die Couch und du kannst mein Zimmer haben."

Ich seufze. Hab ich eine andere Wahl? "Also gut, Meister. Dann lass uns mal ins Trockene wechseln."

Remus grinst und zieht, während wir auf die Haustüre zusteuern, seine Schlüssel aus der Tasche seiner, ganz objektiv betrachtet, nicht schlecht sitzenden Jeans. Er sperrt die Tür auf und lässt mich an sich vorbei ins Treppenhaus.

Auf der Treppe begegnet uns eine Frau, schätze so um die Mitte vierzig. Sie steckt in einem lila Trainingsanzug, der so gar nicht zu ihrer rot gefärbten Lockenpracht passen will. Offensichtlich ist sie gerade mit dem Müll auf dem Weg nach unten.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Parker.", grüßt Remus die lila Erscheinung.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin!", flötet sie begeistert und bleibt stehen. Vorsicht, meine Liebe. Du und dein überschminktes Gesicht sind eindeutig zu alt für jemanden, der die zwanzig noch nicht mal erreicht hat. Außerdem hat Mr. Parker da sicher auch noch was dagegen.

"Wie geht es Vanessa?", erkundigt sich Remus.

"Wunderbar.", flötet Mrs. Lila weiter, begleitet von Wimper geklimper. "Sie freut sich schon so auf Ihren nächsten Besuch."

"Ich mich auch.", antwortet Rem höflich lächelnd und schiebt mich an der Dame in lila vorbei die Treppe weiter hinauf. "Grüßen Sie sie schön von mir."

"Das tu ich.", ruft sie uns nach und winkt, bis wir aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden sind.

"Vanessa also.", wiederhole ich den eben gehörten Namen grinsend, als wir endlich vor der Wohnungstür stehen.

Das Türschloss schnappt auf und er lässt mich wieder als erste durch die Türe. "Sie ist zwölf und ich gebe ihr Klavierstunden.", erklärt er mir und fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

"Ach, Rem, _mir_ musst du das doch nicht erkären.", sage ich augenzwinkernd.

"Merlin sei Dank.", meint er lachend und betritt ebenfalls die Wohnung.

Mit Kate hätte ihm das eben nicht passieren dürfen. Kate ist seine aktuelle Freundin. Groß, schlank, Beine bis hier, blond. Mit einem Wort: perfekt. Zumindest wenn man auf das Urteil seiner Mutter vertrauen darf. Miss Perfekt hat nur einen Fehler: Sie ist rasend eifersüchtig. Wenn die wüsste, dass ich mit ihrem Freund in dieser Wohnung im Moment allein bin - huhu.

"Tee?", fragt Remus mich während er die Türe schließt.

"Gerne."

Wir betreten das Wohnzimmer, das eher einem Schlachtfeld gleicht.

"Wirf Sirius' Zeug einfach von der Couch, wenn du dich setzten willst. Mach ich auch immer so."

Er verschwindet in der Wohnküche und ich komme seiner Aufforderung nach. Sirius lässt wirklich überall seine Sachen liegen, wie ein kleines Kind. Am allerliebsten verstreut er offensichtlich seine Wäsche.

"Das Chaos ist noch gar nichts.", kommt es aus der Küche. "Du hättest sehen sollen wies hier aussah, als James hier noch gewohnt hat."

Arme Lily. James ist erst vor ein paar Wochen aus der dreier WG und mit ihr zusammengezogen. Hoffentlich klappts dort mit der Ordnung, sonst findet er sich schneller wieder hier als er "Quidditch" sagen kann.

Remus kommt mit dem Teetablett, welches er vor sich hinschweben lässt, von der Wohnküche zu mir herüber und setzt sich neben mich auf die Couch.

Ich warte bis die Teekanne uns eingeschenkt hat, dann greife ich nach der Zuckerdose und sehe es im selben Moment aus den Augenwinkeln. Remus' Blick. DIESEN Blick.

"Was?", frage ich ihn und löffle demonstrativ Zucker in meinen Tee. Ich mag ihn süß, für Rem ist es einfach nur grauenhaft den Geschmack von Tee so zu verändern. Noch schlimmer, als Milch hinein zu schütten, was ich allerdings auch nicht leiden kann. Aber ich mag eben ungesüßten Tee genauso wenig.

Rem schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Wie kann man nur?"

"Was tu ich denn so bestialisches?", frage ich im Unschuldston.

"Das weißt du doch ganz genau."

"Du findest Tee süßen also bestialisch?"

"So wie du es veranstaltest schon."

Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie es das Kissen geschafft hat von der Couch in sein Gesicht zu springen, wirklich nicht. Aber trotzdem Respekt, Kissen!

Die Kitzelatacke, die auf den Kissenübergriff folgt, wird natürlich auf mich verübt und nicht auf das Kamikazekissen. War ja wieder logoisch. Ich versuche ihn von der Couch zu schubbsen, damit er aufhört, mit dem Erfolg, dass er mich an den Handgelenken festhält.

Jetzt hilft nur mehr Flucht nach vorne. Oder besser nach hinten. Ich ziehe meine Hände ruckartig nach hinten, sodass Remus mir richtiggehend entgegen fliegt. Grinsend nehme ich den Überraschungseffekt zur Kenntnis.

Sein Gesicht ist nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und ich sehe direkt in seine blauen Augen. Dunkelblau wie der Himmel am späten Abend eines Sommertages. Im Moment liegt wieder dieses übermütige Glitzern in ihnen. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, so nah ist er und kommt näher.

Moment...

Doch, eindeutig. Oh, Merlin... er ... er wird doch nicht...

Remus bricht den Blickkontakt und sieht zum Fenster hinter mir. "Orion?"

Er steht auf, geht zum Fenster und öffnet es. Augenblicklich schießt eine schwarze Eule herein, setzt sich auf ihre Stange nahe dem Fenster und schüttelt ihr Gefieder, das es nur so spritzt. Das es draußen bereits zu giesen begonnen hat, hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen.

Bei der Eule handelt es sich tatsächlich um Orion, Sirius' Kauz. Bei Merlins Barte, verflucht seist du, Sirius Black! Du und dein mieserables Timing!

_Sind wir ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er uns nicht geküsst hat?_

Moment! Wo ist dieser Gedanke hergekommen?

_Von mir natürlich, _meint Herz fröhlich hüpfend.

Oh nein. Nicht auch das noch!

_Doch_, mischt sich Herz wieder ungefragt in meine Gedanken. _Sieh ihn dir doch an. Am liebsten würdest du doch ..._

Klappe, Herz!

_**Meine Rede.**_

Das gilt auch für dich, Verstand!

_**Wenn du meinst.**_

Ja, tu ich.

Remus hat inzwischen Orion Sirius' Brief abgenommen und ihn durchgelesen. "Sirius kommt heute nicht mehr."

WAS?

"Er bleibt drüben bei Angelina, damit sie bei dem Gewitter nicht allein ist. Und du sollst solange hier bleiben."

Klar, Angelina hasst Gewitter. Nett von ihm, dass er bei ihr bleibt. Allerdings kann ich mir seine ganz uneigennützige Art von Anti-Angsttherapie bestens vorstellen.

"Das heißt wir sind vollkommen allein heute Nacht."

Merlin, sag das nochmal. Sags nochmal und mein es so wie es klingt!

STOP! Ich sollte aufhören zu denken.

"Ist es okay, wenn ich mal euer Bad benutze?", frage ich schnell.

"Fühl dich wie zuhause.", sagt Remus und grinst mich an. Ich mache, dass ich aus dem Zimmer komme, bevor Herz wieder irgendwas falsch interpretieren kann.

°°°OOO°°°

Frisch geduscht sieht die Welt schon anders aus. Ich habe mir ein T-Shirt und Shorts von Sirius geliehen. Sind mir zwar um einiges zu groß, aber beim Schlafen immernoch bequemer als meine Jeans.

"Was hältst du davon?", fragt mich Remus, kaum dass ich das Wohnzimmer betreten habe, und hält mir eine Weinflasche unter die Nase. "Hat Sirius aus Paris mitgebracht."

"Und den willst du jetzt trinken?"

"Warum nicht?", meint er schulterzuckend. "Ist ja nicht die einzige Flasche."

Ich lasse mich auf die Couch fallen. "Na dann mal her mit dem guten Tropfen."

°°°OOO°°°

Ich liebe Rotwein. Und der gestern war wirklich extrem gut. Ich bewege mich etwas, blinzle verschlafen und erstarre. Halb unter mir wird offenbar auch eben jemand wach.

"Morgen, Jo." Remus zieht seine Arme von meiner Taille ab und streckt sich. Ich hebe den Kopf von seiner Brust. "Morgen."

Er lächelt mich an. Herz schlägt schneller, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Wird aber trotzdem von mir ignoriert, Ätsch!

Ich krabble so gut es geht von ihm und der Couch runter, auf der wir gestern Abend offenbar eingeschlafen sind. Remus setzt sich auf.

"Willst du duschen?", fragt er mich und fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

"Ich lass dir diesmal den Vortritt."

Rem grinst und verschwindet dann. Ich beschließe mich inzwischen in die Küche zu begeben und nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, dass man in ein Frühstück verwandeln könnte.

Doch kaum habe ich die Küche mit diesem Vorsatz betreten, da klingelt es an der Wohnungstür.

"Ich geh schon.", rufe ich in Richtung Badezimmer und durchquere das Vorzimmer mit wenigen Schritten. Ich reiße die Tür auf und staune nicht schlecht.

"DU!", schallt es mir auch schon entgegen. Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Kate. Ihre Augen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Wo ist Remus?"

"Unter der Dusche.", sage ich mit Unschuldsblick.

"Etwa nackt?", kreischt sie hysterisch.

Nein, meine Liebe, neuerdings duscht er in voller Montur.

Sie wirft mir einen Blick zu, bei dem ich mich wundere, dass ich nicht einen auf Phönix mache und mal eben in Flammen aufgehe. Sie schubbst mich zur Seite und stürmt an mir vorbei in Richtung Bad. Sie aufzuhalten bringt jetzt wohl nichts. Abgesehen davon gibts da sicher nichts, was sie nicht schon gesehen hätte.

Ich verzieh mich mal lieber von dem zukünftigen Schlachtfeld in die Küche und mach heiße Schokolade.

°°°OOO°°°

"Wie konntest du nur?", höre ich Kates entzückendes Stimmchen auch schon, als ich in der Wohnküche angekommen bin. Eine Tür wird zugeknallt und Kate rauscht ins Vorzimmer.

Die Türe wird wieder aufgerissen. "Kate, warte doch." Remus hat notdürftig ein Handtuch um seine Mitte geschlungen. Sein Haar ist noch nass und einzelne Tropfen bahnen sich ihre Wege über seine blasse Haut. "Ich kann dir das erklären."

"Was bitte gibt es da noch zu erklären? Sie hat die Nacht hier verbracht. Willst du das leugnen?"

"Nein. Weil es stimmt."

"Eben.", kreischt sie und sieht einer Furie unglaublich ähnlich dabei. Ich setze inzwischen seelenruhig den Kessel mit der Schokolade auf.

"Sie hat auf der Couch geschlafen, Kate.", versucht Rem ihr mit ruhiger Stimme zu erklären.

"So, und wo hast du geschlafen?"

Komm schon, Rem. Antworten. Nicht zögern!

"Ich habs gewusst!", schreit sie händeringend. Zu spät. Außerdem ist dir dein schlechtes Gewissen bis hier her anzusehen. Warum eigentlich? Ist doch gar nichts passiert.

Kate dreht sich zu mir um und deutet wütend mit dem Finger auf mich. "SIE vögelst du auf der Couch, aber bei mir kriegst du keinen hoch!"

Wundert das irgendwen, Klappergestell? Allerdings muss ich mich für das Kompliment bedanken. Man traut mir in Sirius' aufgeleiertem T-Shirt noch eine sexy Verführerin zu. Wenn das nicht was fürs Ego ist?

"Ich...ich hab nicht..ich meine..."

Nicht stottern, Rem. Klare, einfache Sätze. So streitet man richtig.

"Ach, und das soll ich dir glauben?" Sie sieht ihn mit soviel Verachtung an, dass ich ihr am liebsten an die Gurgel gehn würde.

"Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, Kate. Es ist doch gar nichts..."

"Du halt dich da raus, Schlampe.", fällt sie mir ins Wort. Schlampe? Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?

Sie durchbohrt ihn nochmal mit Blicken. "Es ist aus, Lupin.", sagt sie ruhig und eiskalt, ehe sie sich auf ihren Prada Stiefeln umdreht, hinausstolziert und die Türe hinter sich zukrachen lässt. Und wieder eine 8 Wochen Beziehung den Bach runter.

Rem lässt sich auf einen der Barhocker vor der Theke fallen, die das Wohnzimmer von der Küche trennt, und lässt den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Armes Häufchen Elend.

"Schokolade?", frage ich das Häufchen.

Stummes Kopfnicken ist die einzige Antwort, die ich bekomme.

Kopf hoch, Kleiner. Das wird schon wieder, versprochen...


	2. Lektion 2: suchtgefährdende Substanzen

_Disclaimer: Rowling ist die, der alles gehört. Ich borgs mir nur zum Spielen aus ;)_

_A/N:Hallo meine Lieben! Merlin, das waren ja eine Menge Reviews! °Freu° DANKE! °alle ganz fest knuddel°_

_In der neuen Lektion bauen wir mal wieder unser Häufchen auf. Kate ist hier mal nicht dabei...aber sie kommt nochmal, also noch lieb sein und nicht umbringen, bitte. Wir wollen doch noch Rache, oder? °muharhar°_

_Aber gut, genug der Worte meinerseits. Hier ist die nächste Lektion in unserem Schnellkurs :)_

°°°OOO°°°

**Wie man einen Wolf fängt**

**Lektion 2**

**Alles ist erlaubt, um die Aufmerksamkeit Ihres Auserwählten auf sich zu lenken. Auch die Verabreichung suchtgefährdender Substanzen ;)**

"Da bist du ja endlich!"

Nette Begrüßung, Sirius, wirklich. Dir auch ein herzliches Hallo. Er macht einen Schritt zu Seite, damit ich ungehindert in die Wohnung kann. Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer verrät mir, dass sich das Chaos darin seit meinem letzten Besuch vor drei Tagen kein bisschen gebessert hat.

"Wo ist er?", frage ich Sirius und streife meine geliebte Lederjacke von den Schultern. Heute ist es doch ein wenig kühl draußen. Seit Tagen am regnen. Toller Sommer.

"Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer vergraben.", meint Sirius und deutet auf Remus' geschlossene Zimmertür. "Kommt seit Tagen nur raus, wenn es sein muss und spricht nur das Nötigste."

Typisches Verhalten für unser geknicktes Häufchen. Ich seufze.

"Ich versuchs, aber versprechen kann ich dir da auch nichts."

Sirius nickt nur. Ich starte in Richtung Türe und öffne sie, ohne zu klopfen. Rem sitzt in seinem Bett und sieht von seinem Buch auf, als ich reinkomme. "Hi Kleiner."

"Hallo."

Sirius hat Recht. Extrem wortkarg. Normalerweise hängt er an das Hallo noch meinen Namen dran.

"Wie gehts dir?"

"Geht so."

Meister der Worte heute.

Ich sehe ihn mir eine Zeit lang an, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder halbherzig dem Buch schenkt. Er wirkt noch ein wenig blasser als sonst, sieht aus als hätte er nicht viel geschlafen, seine Haare stehen ihm wild vom Kopf ab, sodass er sogar James hätte Konkurrenz machen können, und rasiert hat er sich auch nicht.

Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen, sodass die Sonne, die kurz aus den Wolken auftaucht, ausgesperrt wird. Es ist wirklich kaum genug Licht um zu lesen.

Ich werfe Sirius einen Seitenblich zu, der soviel wie "Und du hast ihn drei Tage hier drinnen gelassen?" sagen soll. Sirius zuckt abwehrend die Schultern. Klar, er hats sicher mehr als einmal versucht. Trotzdem gefällt es mir gar nicht.

Ich durchquere mit wenigen Schritten das Zimmer und reiße die Vorhänge auf. "Jo.", stöhnt Rem und vergräbt sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. "Mach das wieder zu."

"Ich denk nicht dran." Nein, mein Lieber, ich lass dich nicht in deinem Schneckenhaus verkriechen. "Raus aus den Federn. In 10 Minuten will ich dich in voller Montur im Wohnzimmer sehen. Hopp auf!"

"Ich kann nicht weg. Ich muss das hier lernen." Moons deutet auf das Buch, das vor ihm auf der Decke liegt, das Gesicht noch immer im Kissen vergraben.

"In den Ferien?"

"Ja."

"Und wo bist du schon?"

"Seite 3."

Ich grinse. "Und wie lange schon?"

Stille.

Ich wusste es. "Drei Tage für drei Seiten. Respekt. In zwei Jahren hast du das Buch dann auch durch."

Dem Kissen, das auf mich zufliegt, weiche ich geschickt aus.

"Mach kein Theater, Rem. Beweg deinen Hintern aus dem Bett."

Mit einem ziemlich genervten Laut setzt er sich tatsächlich auf. Jetzt nicht locker lassen. "10 Minuten.", wiederhole ich und verlasse das Zimmer.

"Und du glaubst wirklich er kommt?", fragt mich Sirius nachdem ich die Türe hinter mir zugezogen habe. "Das wird sich zeigen. In der Zwischenzeit hätte ich nichts gegen einen Kaffee."

°°°OOO°°°

10 Minuten und einen Kaffee später erscheint Rem in der Wohnzimmertüre. Er ist immernoch sehr blass, aber sein Haar ist gebändigt und rasiert hat er sich auch. Braver Junge.

Ich werfe Sirius einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Er verdreht nur die Augen.

"Also dann. Bis später, Cousinchen." Ich zwinkere ihm zu und schnappe meine Jacke.

Mit einem sehr schweigsamen Remus im Schlepptau verlasse ich die Wohnung.

°°°OOO°°°

Rem war nicht sonderlich begeistert, als er mein Motorrad vor der Haustür gesehen hat. Ich musste ihm hoch und heilig versprechen nicht zu fliegen und wieder diese "Wozu hast du eigentlich apparieren gelernt?" Frage über mich ergehen lassen. Sehr nervig, aber zumindest ist dieser Teil des alten Rem wieder zurückgekehrt.

Ich biege von der Hauptstaße weg in eine Seitenstraße ein. Hier in diesem kleinen Vorort von London sieht jede Straße der anderen verdächtig ähnlich. Ich aber kenne meinen Weg.

Ich fahre die Straße entlang, vorbei an Familienhäusern, die wie geklont aussehen. Am Ende führt die Straße einen Hügel hinauf, auf dem ein einzelnes Haus steht. In schönster Abgeschiedenheit von der Klonpartie da unten.

Ich erhöhe das Tempo ein wenig und fahre den Hügel hinauf. Vor dem Haus bremse ich meine Maschine. Wir sind da. Rem klettert vom Motorrad, ehe auch ich mich hinunterschwinge.

"Meinst du das ist so eine gute Idee?", fragt Remus geknickt. Zur Antwort krame ich in meiner Jackentasche nur nach dem Hausschlüssel. "Klar doch. Warum auch nicht?"

Rem sagt nichts, zuckt nur mit den Achseln. Ich habe inzwischen den Schlüssel gefunden und sperre auf.

"Dad? Ich bin da!", rufe ich in die Stille des Hauses und lege den Schlüssel auf der Kommode ab.

"Ich komme sofort, Joey-Schätzchen!"

"Ich hab dir übrigens deinen Lieblingsschachpartner mitgebracht!", rufe ich zurück, während ich meine Jacke aufhänge.

Da erscheint auch schon mein Dad in der Küchentür. Er ist um einiges größer als ich und die Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Sein schwarzes Haar hat mit den Jahren schon ein paar graue Strähnen abbekommen. Seine sturmgrauen Augen strahlen aber noch genau wie eh und je. "Remus, wie schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßt er ihn grinsend, stutzt aber dann ob des sehr kurz ausfallenden, erzwungenen Lächelns seitens Remus. Er sieht mich fragend an, ich werfe ihm nur einen "Frag jetzt bloß nicht, ich erklärs dir später"-Blick zu. Dad nickt nur kaum merklich.

"Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Ihr könnt schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

"Geh du schon mal vor.", sage ich zu Remus. "Ich helfe Dad in der Küche."

Rem nickt nur und schleicht von dannen. Ich folge meinen Dad in die Küche.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragt er mich auch schon, kaum dass wir die Küche betreten haben.

"Kate ist passiert."

"Seine Freundin?"

"Seine _Ex_freundin"

"Oh."

Ich schnappe mir eine Olive, die eigentlich für den Salat bestimmt war. Naja, eigentlich eben.

"Gab so ein kleines Missverständnis."

"Bin ich recht der annahme, dass meine Tochter in der Sache involviert ist?"

"Kann sein." Ich schiebe mir noch eine Olive zwischen die Zähne.

"Und? Hat sie euch in einer verfänglichen Situation..."

Ich verschlucke mich fast. "DAD!"

"Was denn?", fragt er grinsend.

"Rem ist mein bester Freund!"

Dad zuckt nur mit den Achseln. "Na und? Deine Mutter und ich waren auch gut befreundet. Die Freundschaft gipfelte in einer Hochzeit und einer bezaubernden kleinen Tochter. " Er lächelt mich vielsagend an. "Du siehst also, nichts ist unmöglich."

Ich verdrehe die Augen. "Ist das Essen bald fertig? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

"Lenkst du gerade ab?"

"Ich deck schon mal den Tisch."

Unter dem breiten Grinsen meines Vaters verlasse ich die Küche.

°°°OOO°°°

Mein Dad kann wirklich sensationell gut kochen. Seine Spaghetti werden aber trotzdem eher schweigsam verzehrt. Nach dem Essen verschwindet Dad in sein Labor, das er sich im Keller eingerichtet hat, und ich nehme die Vorratskammer genauer unter die Lupe. Ich werde auch ziemlich schnell auf dem Nachtischsektor fündig und kehre ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Rem noch immer am Esstisch sitzt und die Tischplatte anstarrt.

Ich werfe mich auf den Sessel neben ihm und seufze. Wie es aussieht muss ich meinen Nachtisch also doch teilen, der Laune wegen.

Wortlos halte ich Rem einen Löffel von Dads Mousse au Chocolate hin. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

"Die ist wirklich gut.", versuche ich ihn zu überzeugen.

"Glaub ich gerne."

"Glauben ist nicht wissen."

"Ich will jetzt aber nicht." Merlin, ist der stur.

"Komm schon. Mir zu Liebe." Große Augen, Schmollmund. Auf irgendwas muss er doch anspringen.

"Nein." Na Merlin sei Dank nehm ich das jetzt nicht persönlich. Aber bitte, wenn der Herr das so will, dann wechsle ich eben wieder in meinen normalen Tonfall.

"Luke auf, aber schnell!"

Resignierend seufzt er und lässt sich doch noch mit der Mousse au Chocolate füttern. Na eben, geht doch.

"Du hast Recht.", meint Rem und leckt über seine Lippen. "Schmeckt gut."

"Hab ich doch gesagt." Ich verabreiche mir auch einen Löffel Chocolate. Warum finde ich gerade den Gedanken so prickelnd, dass Sekunden zuvor _seine_ Zunge an diesem Löffel war?

Das erste richtige Lächeln seit Tagen stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen glitzern schelmisch, als sein Blick vom Becher Chocolate in meinen Händen zu mir wandert. Oje, ich sehe meine Beute gefährdet!

"Vergiss es. Mehr gibt es nicht."

"Wetten doch."

Mist, Jagdinstinkt geweckt. Jetzt heißt es laufen, Jo!

Langsam stehe ich auf, Rem nicht aus den Augen lassend. Er grinst mich am, bereit zum Sprung. Na dann mal los. Ich renne in den Flur hinaus, quer durch die Küche und reiße die Tür auf, die von selbiger in den Garten führt. Ich springe die beiden kleinen Stufen hinunter, die von der kleinen Terasse vor der Tür in die Wiese führen und laufe um mein Leben. Oder besser um meine Mousse au Chocolate.

Das Grundstück verläuft ein paar Meter eben bis es wieder zu einem Hügel ansteigt, auf dem eine Weide steht. Meine Kondition lässt zu wünschen übrig, das bemerke ich spätestens, als ich den Anstieg erreiche.

Rem hat mir freundlicherweise ein wenig Vorsprung gelassen. Mit seinen langen Beinen hätte er mich sonst schon vor der Tür eingeholt.

So erreiche ich zumindest noch die Weide, bevor er seine Arme von hinten um mich schlingt und meinen Lauf damit beendet. Er versucht den Becher zu erreichen, aber da er mich mit einer Hand festhalten muss, damit ich nicht wieder abhauen kann, ist es leicht den Becher immer wieder seinem Zugriff zu entziehen.

Bald merkt Rem, dass er so keine Chance hat. Er dreht mich zu sich um, ich spüre den Baum im Rücken. Sein Körper ist meinem so nah, dass Flucht unmöglich scheint. Seine Hände umschließen meine Handgelenke.

"Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun?" Sein Atem geht unregelmäßig und streift meine Wange. Er hat vom Laufen ein wenig mehr Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen. Sein Haar ist vom Wind zerzaust. In seinen Augen glitzert es herausfordernd.

"Kommt ganz darauf an.", gebe ich grinsend zurück. Bietet sich ja richtig an, wenn er schon so schön dasteht. Ich schiebe mein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen hoch und er zuckt zurück. Na, mein Lieber. Doch besorgt um dein bestes Stück, was?

Ich versuche die Flucht, doch Rem denkt nicht daran seinen Griff um meine Handgelenke zu lockern. Statt mich los zu lassen, zieht er mich mit sich hinunter ins Gras.

"Okay, okay, ich gebe auf.", lache ich, als er mit der typischen Kitzelattacke beginnt.

Rem hört auf, sieht mich an. Ihn so genau über mir zu haben hat schon was. Er könnte ruhig öfter... Moment! Herz?

_Ja?_

Du schon wieder!

_Aber ja! Irgendwer muss dir doch sagen, was du fühlst, oder?_

Wenn das so weiter geht, bekomme ich langsam ein Problem.

"Her mit der Chocolate.", grinst Rem.

"Ich bin für geschwisterliches Teilen."

"Du hast verloren." Wieder dieses Grinsen. Merlin!

Widerwillig händige ich ihm den Becher aus und schmolle ein wenig.

Er sieht mich an und lacht. Sehr nett.

"Gut, ich will mal nicht so sein.", meint Rem schließlich und hält mir einenen Löffel Chocolate hin. Merlin, ich könnte mich direkt daran gewöhnen unter der Weide von ihm gefüttert zu werden. Oder sonst wo. Hauptsache es ist er.

Oh oh...hab ich das jetzt wirklich gedacht? Langsam krieg ich wirklich ein Problem...


	3. Lektion 3: Dunkle Ecken

_Disclaimer: Bla Bla...nix meins...kein Geld...alles JKR..._

_A/N: Leute, ich liebe euch! So viele wunderbare Autorinnen reviewen! Ich bin sprachlos!_

_Besonders verwundert war ich ja bei "Just A Kiss". Dachte eigentlich nicht, dass die Story euch gefallen würde. War mehr so ein Herzensprojekt, wie dieses hier._

_Da bin ich natürlich doppelt und dreifach glücklich, wenn ich Reviews bekomme! Und Jo scheint euch tatsächlich langsam zu gefallen :)_

_Langsam aber sicher gehts mir Remus und Jo bergauf :)) Wie weit werdet ihr gleich selbst erfahren._

_So, Moony hab ich noch zwei schräge Studienkollegen verpasst. Sagt mir einfach, ob sie euch gefallen. Da schlummert nämlich noch ein ganz seltsames Projekt in meinem wirren Kopf, in dem die beiden wieder vorkommen könnten. Es sei denn natürlich, ihr habt schon jetzt genug von ihnen._

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Auf gehts, Jo. Schnapp dir deinen Wolf ;)_

* * *

**Wie man einen Wolf fängt**

**Lektion 3**

**Verteidigen Sie Ihr Revier und nutzen Sie dunkle Ecken**

Rem und ich haben uns die letzten beiden Wochen kaum gesehen. Er bereitet sich aufs nächste Studiensemester vor, ich vergrabe mich in Dads Büchern, um mein Studium nicht ganz unbeholfen zu beginnen.

Ja, ich werde studieren. Morgen beginnt das Semester an der Londoner Universität.

Meine NEWTs Ergebnisse sind da und ich hab die erforderlichen Noten für Magische Heilung, nicht ganz ohne Rems Hilfe, vor allem in Arithmantik. Wir sind in den Weihnachtsferien stundenlang zusammengesessen, um den Stoff zu wiederholen. Dafür hab ich hier auch ein "Ohnegleichen".

Rem ist mittlerweile, wie es aussieht, ganz gut über Kate hinweggekommen. Sie stand eines Morgens überraschenderweise vor der Haustür. Zufällig die einzige Nacht, die ich in den letzten zwei Wochen bei ihm auf der Couch verbracht habe, da Sirius mal wieder bei uns drüben in Linas Zimmer campierte. Und glaubt mir, es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als seine Cousin bei gewissen nächtlichen Aktivitäten mit einer meiner besten Freundinnen zuhören zu müssen.

Rems einzige Reaktion auf Kate: er hat ihr die Tür vor der Nase wieder zugeschlagen, nachdem sie ihn vollgeheult hat wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst und welch Fehler es war ihn zu verlassen. Er hat kein Wort gesagt, sie einfach nur mit einem Blick angesehen, bei dem mir zum ersten Mal auffiel, wie kalt seine blauen Augen wirken können. Und dann war die Tür auch schon wieder zu. Das darauf folgende Klopfen und Geläute an der Tür wurde das ganze Frühstück über ignoriert, bis sie schließlich aufgab. Seither ward sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Und es passiert schon wieder. Meine Konsentration fliegt davon. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht meine Gedanken an das Buch in meinen Händen zu heften. Sie finden sich ständig bei Rem wieder. Was soll ich nur davon halten?

°°°OOO°°°

Hab doch tatsächlich die erste Vorlesung überlebt. Dieses ganze Einführungsblabla war ungemein ermüdend. Was ich jetzt brauche ist eine Tasse Kaffee und etwas zwischen die Zähne. Also auf in Richtung Mensa, wo auch immer die sein mag.

Ich mache aufgrund völliger Orientierungslosigkeit das erste, was mir einfällt: Ich gehe mal einem ganzen Haufen Studenten hinterher, in der Hoffnung, dass die auch Hunger haben. Funktioniert auch ganz gut, bis wir zu einer Weggabelung kommen und die Gruppe vor mir sich in zwei etwa gleich große Grüppchen teilt. Okay, welchen Weg nehmen wir?

"Was darf es sein? Ausgang oder Essen, Mylady?"

Ich wirble herum. "Moony! Merlin, ist es schön dich zu sehen."

"Hallo Jo." Remus grinst mich an. "Wo wolltest du hin?"

"Essen.", antworte ich ebenso grinsend. "Ich sterbe sonst noch vor Hunger."

"Nun, das können wir natürlich keinesfalls zulassen. Komm mit." Er legt einen Arm um mich und schiebt mich den rechten Gang entlang.

"Kaum sieht er ein bezauberndes Geschöpf, schon sind wir uninteressant und vergessen."

"Ja, Asche auf dein Haupt, Lupin."

Zwei junge Männer schließen zu uns auf. Der eine etwa so groß wie ich, mit kurzem, dunkelblondem Haar und ein amüsiertem Grinsen auf dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht. Der andere groß, mit lustigen blauen Augen. Sein Haar hat einen sehr hellen Rotton und er trägt es bis zur Schulter, also noch etwas länger als Remus. Das bisschen Bart, das an seinem Kinn wächst, hat er zu einem Zöpfchen geflochten.

"Willst du uns die süße Lady gar nicht vorstellen?", fragt der Rothaarige neugierig.

"Warte einen Augenblick.", wirft der Blonde ein und mustert mich nochmal eingehend. "Ist _sie_ der Grund, warum du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst?"

"Merlin.", seufzt Rem.

"War doch nur 'ne Frage.", meint der Blonde grinsend und streckt mir, an Remus vorbei, seine Hand entgegen. "Jack Shaw."

"Jo Black.", sage ich und schüttle seine Hand.

"Und ich bin Vincent Sumner."

"Hi.", sage ich und schüttle die nächste Hand.

"Auch Studentin?", fragt mich Vincent sofort mit etwas, was er scheinbar für sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln hält.

"Ja, und nicht an dir interessiert, Vinc.", antwortet Rem für mich.

"Wusste ichs doch.", meint Jack mit triumphierenden Blick. Dann seufzt der divenhaft. "Die besten Männer sind immer vergeben."

Remus lacht. "Du bist unverbesserlich, Jack."

"Klappe, Knackarsch. Ich hätte dich schon längst über den Horizont gevögelt, wenn du dich nicht ständig weigern würdest mit mir auszugehen."

"Schon mal daran gedacht, dass er sich genau _deswegen_ weigert?", fragt Vincent lachend. "Außerdem: Bei der Konkurrenz.", meint er und deutet auf mich.

Jack gibt nur ein beleidigtes "Tz." von sich und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die beiden Halten mich doch tatsächlich für Rems' Freundin, im Sinne von "Beziehungs-Freundin". Herz macht gerade ein paar Luftsprünge.

"Ich glaube, du verstehst hier was falsch.", unterbricht Remus meine Herzsprünge und nimmt den Arm von meiner Schulter. "Jo und ich...das ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Herz kommt von seinen träumerischen Sprüngen hart in die Realität zurück, worauf es eine über ihr Herz verwunderte Jo zurücklässt. Dummes Ding, benimm dich!

"Ach verstehe", meint Vincent grinsend. "Du vögelst sie nur so."

"Nein, Vinc.", sagt Rem mit einem Ton, mit dem man normalerweise kleinen Kindern die Welt erklärt. "Um es mit für dich verständlichen Worten auszudrücken: Ich vögle sie gar nicht."

Oho, solche Worte aus seinem Mund. Sirius müsste jetzt hier sein.

"Cool. Wenn dus nicht tust, kann ich dann?"

"Hallo!", lache ich. "Zielperson anwesend!"

"Entschuldige, Jo.", meint Remus und grinst. "Vinc kann man nicht immer ernst nehmen."

"So gut wie nie.", mischt sich Jack wieder in die Unterhaltung.

"Gut zu wissen."

"Da gibt es noch einiges mehr, das gut zu wissen wäre. Oder gut zu kennen. Meine Partys zum Beispiel.", grinst Jack. "Dieses Wochenende schmeiße ich wieder eine. Du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen. Auf seine Anwesenheit brauchst du allerdings nicht hoffen." Er deutet auf Remus neben sich. "Er hat mir schon wieder abgesagt. Dabei war er noch nie auf einer."

"Deine Partys sind berüchtigt, Jack.", meint Remus. "Auch wenn man nicht dort gewesen ist, weiß man doch, wie es dort zugeht."

"Nicht berüchtigt. Legendär!", verbessert Jack ihn.

"Also ich würde gern mal auf so eine Party gehen.", werfe ich ein, als wir die Mensa endlich erreicht haben.

Remus bleibt stehen und sieht mich an. "Glaub mir, das willst du nicht."

"Doch, will ich. Und drei Mal darfst du raten, wen ich dabei haben will."

"Nein."

"Tja, schade. Muss ich mich also den ganzen betrunkenen Verrückten allein aussetzen.", seufze ich.

"Wann hast du gesagt ist diese Party?", fragt er Jack.

"Samstag Abend."

Einen Moment zögert Rem, fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

"Also gut."

Ich grinse triuphierend.

"Aber wir bleiben nicht all zu lange.", meint Remus mit warnenden Blick. "Nur, dass dies schon mal klar ist."

"Sonnenklar." Ich werfe ihm noch einen Unschuldsblick zu und trete durch die Tür der Mensa. Remus verdreht nur die Augen. Ich wette er bereut es jetzt schon.

"Alle Achtung, Jo.", meint Jack grinsend. "Jetzt wird es sicher eine ganz tolle Party."

Nun, davon gehe ich doch aus.

°°°OOO°°°

Jacks Party ist wirklich alles andere als schlecht. Das Wetter meint es gut mit uns und hat uns eine laue Spätsommernacht geschenkt. Der Garten zu Jacks Haus, in dem die Fete steigt, ist voll von Leuten. Die meisten sind Studenten, die hier feuchtfröhlich den Beginn des neuen Semesters zelebrieren.

Das Buffet ist lecker, die Leute haben Spaß. Was will man mehr?

Moony, zum Beispiel. Den suche ich nämlich gerade in der Menschenmenge. Vorhin haben wir uns getrennt, um ein paar Leute zu begrüßen. Nun, ich bin mit meiner Runde fertig. So viele kenn ich schließlich auch nicht.

Ich unrunde gerade eine Gruppe gut gelaunter Juristen und versuche mein Haar dabei von ein paar Gurken aus dem ehemals essbaren Gurkensalat zu befreien, als eine Hand nach meiner greift, mich in eine Hausecke zieht und meinen Rücken nicht gerade zärtlich mit der Hauswand in Berührung bringt.

"Autsch.", zische ich.

"'Schuldige.", sagt die Gestalt vor mir, die sich an der Wand abstützt, um nicht umzukippen.

"Gareth?", frage ich ins Halbdunkel. Hier in der Ecke hat natürlich keiner an Beleuchtung gedacht.

"Jup.", antwortet die Stimme vor mir. Gareth studiert wie ich Magische Heilung.

"Schön, das du auch da bist.", sage ich und will mich von der Wand abstoßen, um so schnell wie möglich weiter nach Remus zu suchen. "Du entschuldigst mich jetzt, ich..."

"Warte mal.", lallt er und hält mich am Arm fest. "Du bist so 'ne schöne Frau. Warum bleibste nich' hier und wir machns uns genütlich?"

Merlin, der hat sich ja ordentlich hinter die Birne gekippt.

"Weil die schöne Frau mit mir hier ist.", sagt eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter mir. "Und du dich jetzt verziehst."

Gareth sieht Remus mit glasigen Augen an und lässt mich los. "Schon gut, Meister. Wusste ja nich', dass sie mit dem Kerl da is', der sie hochoffisiell flach legn darf." Langsam wankt er davon. "Viel Spaß noch.", gluckst er und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Merlin, Leute gibts."

"Sagt mal ", grinst Remus, lehnt sich gegen die Hauswand und fischt eine Gurkenscheibe aus meinem immernoch tropfenden Haar. "Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert?"

Merlin, ich muss aussehen wie ein begossener Pudel. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab aus der Jeanstasche und bringe meine Erscheinung wieder in Ordnung. "Hab mit dem Gurkensalat Bekanntschaft gemacht.", murmle ich.

"So könnte man das auch nennen.", kichert Jack hinter mir. "Du hättest sie sehen sollen, Remus. Die ganze Zeit suche ich dich schon, um die zu erzählen, was vorhin passiert ist." Wieder kichert er und Rem wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, den ich ignoriere.

"Was, bei Merlin..."

"Kate hat ihr die Salatschüssel drübergekippt."

"Kate war hier?"

"Allerdings.", mein Jack. "Hat mich auch gewundert. Aber offenbar ist sie jetzt mit Josh zusammen. Du weißt schon. Der große Dunkelhaarige, der mit uns Geschichte hat. Jedenfalls hat sie ziemlich über dich abgelestert. Und Joey hier ihr Rotwein über ihr weißes Disignerkleidchen gekippt." Wieder lacht Jack und ich sehe zu Boden, um Rem nicht ansehen zu müssen.

"War keine Absicht.", versuche ich mich zu verteidigen.

"Sicher. Mit dem mörderischen Blick, den du ihr zugeworfen hast. Jedenfalls hat Kate ihr zum Dank den Inhalt der Salatschüssel geschenkt. Zu blöd für Kate, dass sie diese kleine Rache ausgerechnet vor dem Springbrunnen abziehen musste." Wieder prustet Jack los. "So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, wie Kate im Springbrunnen saß. Und das in ihrem weißen Kleid. Merlin, _alle_ habe ihre scharze Unterwäsche gesehen." Jack japst nach Luft. "Nein, diese Party wird in die Geschichte eingehen!"

Ja, vor allem, wenn du das weiter rumerzählst, wovon ich mal ausgehe.

"Jo, du bist großartig.", jubelt Jack nochmal und zieht weiter, wahrscheinlich um alle, denen dieser Zwischenfall entgangen ist, davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Schweigend sehe ich immeroch zu Boden. Dann höre ich Remus lachen und sehe auf.

"Dich kann man wirklich keine 10 Sekunden allein lassen, oder?" Er grinst und sieht nicht in geringsten verärgert aus, obwohl er wahrscheinlich für den Rest der Partygesellschaft binnen kürzester Zeit der Grund eines Eifersuchtsdramas sein wird. Mit Tatkräftiger Unterstützung Jacks, versteht sich. Kleine Tratschtante.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Was sollte ich tun? Sie hat mich provoziert."

"Und deswegen versenkst du sie im Brunnen?"

"Ist doch halb so wild. Schließlich hätte ich sie auch ertränken können, oder?"

Wir lachen.

Ich sehe ihn an, sehe in diese wundervollen, dunkelblauen Augen. Er schenkt mir wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln. Hat eine Wirkung auf mich, die verboten gehört. Meine Knie weden weich. Ich lehne mich vorsichtshalber gegen die Hauswand. Wen versuche ich hier eigentlich an der Nase herum zu führen? Ich stehe auf diesen Mann.

Ich frage mich, ob diese Gedanken vielleicht von den paar Drinks Unterstützung bekommen, die ich in meiner Begrüßungsrunde schon hatte. Ich bin wirklich nicht betrunken, weiß schließlich noch was ich tue, auch die Sache mit Kate, aber Alkohol ist Alkohol.

Ich lasse meinen Blick über ihn wandern. Hier im Halbdunkeln sehe ich zwar nicht viel, aber egal. Er hat sich verändert im letzten Jahr, ist noch erwachsener geworden, als er ohnehin schon war. Sein Haar ist ein wenig länger als zu Hogwartszeiten und den Bart am Kinn hat er sich nun auch wieder stehen lassen.

Er ist deffinitiv nicht mehr der Junge, den ich vor ein paar Jahren im Schlafsaal geküsst habe, nur weil ich neugierig war. Nicht neugierig aufs küssen an sich. Mit 14 war ich schon mal geküsst worden. Richtig, nicht die unschuldigen Küsse einer Vierjährigen.

Aber ich war neugierig auf ihn, irgendwie. Und er küsste fabelhaft. So ganz anders als Jason, der immer irgendwie grob und ausschließlich auf sein eigenes Wohl aus war. Moons war um so vieles einfühlsamer, voll von zurückhaltender Leidenschaft. Ich vergaß wer ich war, wo ich war. Zu blöd, dass James damals reinkam. Andererseits, vielleicht auch besser so. Wer weiß, was sonst noch alles passiert wäre.

Ich frage mich, warum ich in dieser halbdunklen, stillen Ecke gerade daran denke. Es war ja nicht mal der einzige Kuss. Aber ich kann mich totzdem an so viele kleine Einzelheiten erinnern. An James' amüsierten Blick, an Remus' zerzaustes Haar und an seinen Blick, als er bemerkte, dass mein Rock, dank ihm, höher gerutscht war.

Ich frage mich, ob er heute wohl noch immer so wunderbar verboten schmeckt.

"Schläfst du schon, oder warum sagst du nichts mehr.", holt mich Remus' Stimme aus meinen Erinnerungen zurück.

"Nein, ich bin noch wach. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

"Und worüber?"

Ich grinse.

"Oje, ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Es wäre wohl besser für mich nicht zu fragen."

"Genau."

"Ich will es aber trotzdem wissen."

"Ich erzähls dir aber nicht."

"Ach, komm schon, Joey."

"Nein."

"Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl."

Noch bevor ich protestieren kann küsst er meinen Hals. So weit, so gut. Wäre da nicht sein Bart. "Moony, das kitzelt.", kichere ich.

"Ich weiß."

Ich versuche ihn von mir weg zu schieben, was anbetracht der Tatsache, das ich pausenlos lachen muss, gar nicht so einfach ist. Er hat aber offensichtlich nicht vor mich einfach so davonkommen zu lassen. Er umfasst mein Taille und zieht mich eng an sich, sodass ich keine Möglichkeit mehr habe ihn wegzuschieben.

Oh, du willst spielen? Na gut, soll mir recht sein.

Mein Tritt gegen sein Schienbein wird mit einem überraschten "Hey!" belohnt und er lässt mir tatsächlich etwas mehr Freiraum, wird sich dessen aber leider sofort bewusst und nützt nun die Hauswand, gegen die er mich drängt, um mir jede weiter Fluchtmöglichkeit abzuschneiden.

"Gibst du auf?"

"Seh ich so aus?"

"Du siehst nicht umbedingt so aus, als hättest du noch eine Chance."

Wetten doch. Ich bewege meine Hüfte.

"Hey!"

Ich grinse.

"Du benutzt unfaire Mittel."

"Ach, und du etwa nicht?", meine ich immernoch grinsend.

"Tu ich das?"

"Sagen wir, ich habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt gekitzelt und gegen Wände oder Bäume gepinnt zu werden."

Er lacht. In seinen Augen ist wieder dieses übermütige Funkeln.

"Du hast mir immernoch nicht erzählt, woran du vorhin gedacht hast."

Mist. Moons vergisst auch wirklich nie was.

"Hier habt ihr euch also versteckt!"

Ich grinse. "Vinc, du kommst genau im richtigen Augenblick."

Vincent sieht etwas verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Wir lachen und schließen uns Vinc an, um unseren Weg zurück zum Buffet zu meistern.

"Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mir so davon kommst.", flüstert mir Rem von hinten ins Ohr. "Das hat noch ein Nachspiel."


	4. Lektion 4: Nachspiel mit Klavier

_Disclaimer: Bla Bla...nix meins...kein Geld...alles JKR..._

_A/N: Nach einem sehr kreativen Osterwochenende gehts auch hier weiter! Kann Stolz sein, hab all meine längeren Stories upgedatet. Jetzt fehlt nur noch "All Star" und dann sinds wirklich alle ;)_

_Dieses Kapitel hat mir ein paar Problemchen bereitet. Hatte es zur Hälfte fertig und dann kam mir eine Idee, die ich unbedingt einbauen wollte. Dafür musste ich aber das ganze Kapitel nochmal umbauen._

_Aber jetzt ist es mal fertig. Freu mich auf eure Meinungen._

* * *

**Wie man einen Wolf fängt**

**Lektion 4**

**Nachspiele können auch von Musik begleitet werden**

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht verabschieden Remus und ich uns von der Party. Jack ist mittlerweile so beduselt, dass er jeden um den Hals fällt und mich fragt, ob ich mir eine Geschlechtsumwandlung vorstellen könnte.

Wir apparieren in die Straße, in der Sirius und Remus ihre Wohnung haben. Sie ist still und dunkel und bildet damit einen schönen Kontarst zum bunten Partytreiben, dem wir eben entkommen sind.

"War ein schöner Abend.", sage ich, während wir die Straße Richtung Haustor hinunterschlendern. "Mehr oder weniger."

Remus grinst. "Ja. Nur Vincents Gesicht würde ich gerne sehen, wenn man ihm morgen im nüchternen Zustand erzählt, dass Jack ihn geküsst hat."

"Hoffen wir für Vinc, dass es heute Abend nur bei diesem Kuss bleibt."

Wir lachen und bleiben vor dem nur schwach von einer Straßenlaterne erleuchteten Haustor stehen. Der arme Vincent könnte einem fast Leid tun.

"Der Abend war wirklich recht schön. Nur bestehe in nächster Zeit nicht auf eine Wiederholung.", bittet mich Rem mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Ich antworte nicht, grinse ihn nur unschuldig an. Ein Versprechen diesbezüglich bekommt er jetzt sicher nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn nochmal auf so eine Party zu zerren ist zwar minimal, aber ich werde mich hüten diese klitzekleine Chance gleich zu nichte zu machen.

"Was ist? Muss ich vorm Haustor übernachten, oder lässt du mich doch noch rein?"

Remus grinst nur und schüttelt den Kopf. "Du lenkst gekonnt ab."

"Meine Spezialität."

"Hab ich bemerkt.", sagt er und hält mir die Tür auf. "Du hast dich auch geschickt aus der Ecken-Affäre gezogen."

Merlin, dass sich der aber auch wirklich alles merken muss. Ich reagiere erstmal nicht und steige stumm die Treppe zur Wohnungstür hinauf. Bis ich die Wohnung betrete fahre ich mit dieser Taktik auch sehr gut. Doch dann schließt sich die Haustür hinter mir.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt woran du in der Ecke gedacht hast."

"Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig!"

Remus lächelt wieder und meine Knie werden etwas weich.

"Glaub mir doch. Das willst du nicht wissen."

"Ich bekomme dich schon noch dazu es mir zu erzählen.", meint Remus lächelnd und betritt das Wohnzimmer. Ich folge ihm.

Na klar. Ich werd es dir sofort erzählen. Weißt du, Rem. Ich hab an unseren Kuss gedacht und ich muss schon sagen, Holla die Waldfee! Kann ich mal testen, ob dus immer noch drauf hast?

Klar! Da kann ich mich ja gleich aus dem Fenster werfen.

Ich lasse mich auf die Couch fallen, Moony setzt sich neben mich und drückt mir eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand. So sitzen wir eine Weile, bis mein Blick am Klavier kleben bleibt. Es ist ein kleines Klavier, das Rem mal von seiner Großmutter bekommen hat. Ich hab ihn schon mal spielen hören und man möge gar nicht glauben, dass aus so einem kleinen Teil so wunderbare Musik kommen kann.

"Wie siehts aus, Rem? Spielst du was für mich?", frage ich ihn und deute auf das Klavier.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch spielen kann."

"Ach, aber Klavierstunden gibst du schon."

"Das ist etwas anderes.", meint er nur.

"Ach.", sage ich wieder, mir der Einfallslosigkeit meiner Aussage vollkommen bewusst. Etwas anderes? Um Unterricht geben zu können muss man doch auch spielen können. Und soweit ich mich erinnere konnte Remus immer ganz gut spielen.

"Nun, es macht einen Unterschied, ob man mit einem Kind die Tonleiter übt, oder ob man Chopin spielt.", erklärt er mir und nimmt einen Schluck Butterbier.

"Davon würde ich mich gerne überzeugen."

Er lacht. "Na gut. Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Mylady."

Er steht auf, stellt seine Butterbierflasche am Tisch ab und setzt sich auf den Klavierhocker.

"Muss es Chopin sein?"

"Das überlasse ich ganz dem großen Meister."

Er überlegt kurz und lächelt dann. "Gut. In diesem Falle bevorzuge ich Schumann. Aber erwarte dir nicht zu viel."

Ich lächle nur und er beginnt zu spielen. Die Ankündigung verfliegt binnen Sekunden. Er weiß nicht, ob er noch spielen kann? Von wegen! Seine Finger tanzen förmlich über die Tasten und erfüllen den Raum mit zarter Musik. Ich sehe ihm eine Zeit lang von der Couch aus zu und beneide ihn ein bisschen.

Er wirkt konzentriert und entspannt gleichzeitig. Die Tasten gehorchen seinen schlanken Fingern mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit. Ich hatte auch irgendwann mal Unterricht, aber ich habe ihn wieder abgebrochen. Ich bin einfach zu ungeduldig für sowas.

_Ob er die Leidenschaft, die er für die Tasten aufbringt, vielleicht auch noch woanders zu Tage befördern kann?_

Hey, nicht genehmigter Gedanke!

Ich atme zwei, drei Mal tief durch und nehme noch einen großen Schluck Butterbier, dann stehe ich auf und setze mich aufs Fensterbrett neben dem Klavier. Ich lehne mich gegen das Fenster und schließe die Augen. So lausche ich Schumanns Träumerei bis Remus das Stück beendet.

"Das war wundervoll.", sage ich und öffne die Augen, um ihn anzusehen.

"Das war nichts besonderes.", entgegnet er, steht auf und kommt zu mir herüber. Ich lache. "Du bist unverbesserlich, Moony."

"Ja, scheint so."

Er steht nun direkt vor mir und lächelt mich am. Klaviermusik macht mich immer so kuschelbedürftig, sodass ich meine Arme einfach um seine Taille schlinge und ihn näher zu mir ziehe. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Lustig, ich kann seinen Herzschlag hören. Bilde ich mir das jetzt nur ein, oder ist er eben wirklich ein wenig aus dem Rythmus geraten?

"Müde?", fragt Rem mich und streicht mir übers Haar.

"Etwas.", sage ich und hebe ein wenig den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Merlin, ich möchte in diesen Augen versinken. Sie werden dunkel, wenn er traurig ist und um einiges heller, wenn er Angst hat. Wenn er glücklich ist scheinen sie zu sprühen, als hätte jemand Sterne darin verstreut und sie bekommen goldene Sprenkel wenn der Wolf kommt.

Gerade eben scheinen wieder die Sterne Dienst zu haben.

"Sagt mal, was genau wird das, wenn es mal fertig ist?"

Erschrocken fahren wir auseinander und mein Blick schnellt zur Wohnzimmertür. Sirius lehnt mit süffisantem Lächeln im Türrahmen.

"Was...was tust du denn hier?", stottere ich hervor. Warum stottere ich eigentlich?

"Verzeih, Cousinchen, ich wohne hier.", grinst Sirius und betritt das Wohnzimmer. "Aber keine Sorge, ihr Turteltäubchen könnt gleich wieder weiter kuscheln, ich bleib nicht lange."

"Hör auf mit dem Unsinn, Pads.", murmelt Rem. Er ist rot geworden. Sieht richtig süß aus.

Sirius grinst ihn noch breiter an, lässt sich auf die Couch fallen und verschränkt die Arme hinterm Kopf.

"Was führt dich tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht hierher?", fragt Remus ihn schließlich. "Hattest du Streit mit Angelina?"

"Herzlichen Dank, dass du meiner Beziehung so viel Vertrauen entgegen bringt, Moony. Nur zu deiner Information: Mittlerweile schaffe ich es, eine Frau länger als zwei Wochen an mich zu binden."

"Warum bist du dann hier?"

"Weil ich eine gute Nachricht habe." Er greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht ein paar Papierstreifen hervor. "Das, meine teuren Freunde, sind Eintrittskarten der besonderen Art."

Ich sehe ihn an und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Mehr Begeisterung, wenn ich bitten darf.", sagt er und winkt mit den Karten. "Das, meine Liebe, sind Karten fürs Finale der diesjährigen Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft!"

"Du meinst..."

"Jap, wir alle fahren nach Dublin!"

"Heilige Mutter Merlins!" Ich falle ihm um den Hals.

"Hey, hey, vorsichtig! Ich will das Spiel schließlich auch noch sehen. Außerdem wird Moony sonst eifersüchtig!"

"Woher hast du die?"

"Verbindungen.", grinst er wie ein kleines Kind. "James hätte fast geheult vor Freude."

"Kann ich mir gut vorstellen.", grinse ich zurück. Oh ja, Jamie würde für diese Karten morden.

"Na dann.", sagt Pads feierlich und schwenkt die Karten. "Irland, wir kommen!"


	5. Lektion 5: Überschäumende Emotionen

_Disclaimer: Bla Bla...nix meins...kein Geld...alles JKR..._

_A/N: So, da bin ich wieder. Es ist fast Mitternacht und ich extra noch fleißig gearbeitet, damit ihr das neue Kapitel heute noch bekommt. Bin ich nicht brav? ;)_

_Ursprünglich sollte "How to catch a wolf" ja nur ein kleiner Rückblick meinerseits sein. Ein paar Lektionen, nicht mehr als 5 oder 6. Nun steh ich hier bei der fünften Lektion und weiß nicht, was ich aus dem Text machen soll. Aber lest mal lieber selbst._

* * *

**Wie man einen Wolf fängt**

**Lektion 5**

**Überschäumende Emotionen können gewinnbringend genutzt werden**

"Loslassen, Ladies! Wir sind da?"

"WAS?"

"Einfach loslassen.", wiederholt Rem neben mir. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach loslassen! Da gibts bei mir eine Sperre. Schließlich springe ich auch nicht einfach vom Besen, nur weil ich angekommen bin. Erst landen, dann loslassen, nicht umgekehrt!

"Komm schon, Joey. Vertrau mir."

Moony zwinkert mir zu, seine Hand umschließt meine. Also gut, wenn er meint.

Meine Finger rutschen vom Portschlüssel und ich bekomme stolpernd wieder Boden unter die Füße. Ich wäre mit Garantie gefallen, wäre da nicht Moons' Hand gewesen und seine Geistesgegenwart, die ihn dazu veranlasst seinen zweiten Arm um meine Taille zu schlingen, um einen entgültigen Sturz zu verhindern.

"Danke.", murmle ich.

"Keine Ursache."

"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder per Portschlüssel reise."

"Wird schwierig.", grinst Moons auf mich herunter. "Schließlich müssen wir auch mal wieder zurück."

"Mir egal. Appariere ich eben."

"Von hier zurück nach England?"

"Das ist _mein_ Plan. Hör auf mich mit Logik zu verwirren."

Wieder grinst er und meine Knie werden weich.

"Können einfach nicht die Finger voneinander lassen, die beiden.", höre ich Sirius sagen. Er kling äußerst amüsiert. Rem lässt mich los, ein roter Schimmer hat sich auf seine Wangen gestohlen. Ich sammle meinen Rucksack auf und wir setzen uns in Bewegung.

Die Landschaft um uns herum ist grün und weit, kein einziges Haus oder sonstigest Zeichen von menschlichem Dasein ist zu erkennen. Wir wandern einen Hügel hinauf, Sirius und James vorneweg. Lily und Lina stapfen hinterher. Keiner der beiden Gentleman ist auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen ihnen ihr Gepäck abzunehmen. Remus und ich schließen zu ihnen auf.

"Warum bin ich eigentlich mitgekommen?", murmelt Lily vor sich hin. "Ich meine, es ist Quidditch."

"Hey, sag nichts gegen Quidditch.", meint Lina gut gelaunt und wischt sich die blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht. "Allein um Beckett live zu erleben hat sich die Reise gelohnt."

"Beckett?", fragt Lily.

"Irlands Sucherin.", antworte ich. Wen wundert es, dass Lina sich besonders auf diese Spielerin freut? Sucher war schon immer ihre Lieblingsposition. Auch damals in Hogwarts.

"Seht ihr? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer von Quidditch. Was also mache ich hier?"

"Spaß haben, zum Beispiel. Und die Jungs leiden sehen, natürlich.", antworte ich grinsend. "Die Schotten werden nämlich ganz sicher nicht Meister. Auch wenn Sirius das noch so sehr behauptet."

"James ist auch davon überzeugt, dass die Schotten gewinnen werden."

"Nun, das ist noch ein Grund warum du zu Irland halten solltest, Lils."

Lily lächelt und ich drücke ihr meine Irland-Flagge in die Hand, die sie sich um die Schultern wirft.

"Und du, Remus? Zu welchem Team hältst du?", fragt Lina ihn gespannt.

"Wie Lily interessiere auch ich mich nicht sonderlich für Quidditch. Allerdings war Sirius schon so freundlich mich dem Schottland-Fanclub zuzuteilen."

"Merlins Bart!", höre ich James rufen. "Beeilt euch! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!"

"Der freut sich wirklich wie ein kleines Kind.", lache ich und gehe ein wenig schneller.

"Wenigstens muss James jetzt nicht mehr in den Keller gehen, um seine Eintrittskarte zu küssen. Das kann er hier auch öffentlich tun.", meint Lily grinsend.

"Nicht dein Ernst."

"Oh doch. Die Karte hat in der letzten Woche wohl mehr Küsse bekommen als ich."

Wir lachen und erreichen nun auch die Spitze des Hügels. Unter uns ergießt sich ein Meer von Zelten und Zauberern. Irische und schottische Fans haben die Zelte in den Nationalfarben geschmückt, überall ist Musik zu hören.

"Das ist eine einzige, riesige Party.", stellt Pads mit leuchtenden Augen fest.

"Und wir sind mitten drin, mein Freund.", meint James. Seine Stimme klingt fast ehrfürchtig.

"Okay.", flüstere ich Lily zu. "Ich glaube dir die Geschichte mit dem Keller."

Kichernd ziehen wir die Jungs weiter, hinein in das bunte Treiben, auf der Suche nach unserem Zelt.

°°°OOO°°°

"Merlin, jetzt beeilt euch, Mädls. Die warten nicht auf uns!"

"Jetzt beruhige dich, James.", sage ich und trete aus dem Zelt ins Freie. "Wir sinds ja gleich." Mein Blick bleibt auf James und Sirius hängen. Ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen. "Sehr sexy, meine Herren."

"Nicht war.", meint Pads mit zufriedenem Grinsen und präsentiert Stolz seinen Kilt. "Wenn schon Schottland, dann richtig!"

"Nur Moony ist wieder der Spielverderber. Wollte seinen Kilt einfach nicht anziehen.", erzählt mir James gespielt beleidigt.

"Danke, James. Aber der Schal reicht mir vollkommen."

"Um den Hut wirst du aber nicht herumkommen.", sagt James grinsend, während ihm Sirius das Teil auch schon aufsetzt. "Na bitte. Perfekt!", urteilt James mit einem Maraudergrinsen.

Ich lache. Rem sieht einfach zu köstlich aus mit diesem blau-weißen Hut und seiner wenig begeisterten Miene.

"Was gibts denn hier zu lachen?", fragt Lily und tritt nun ebenfalls aus dem Zelt. Sie hat sich in ein grün-weißes Sommerkleid geworfen und trägt meine Irland-Flagge um die Schultern.

"Wir passen Moony nur dem Schottland-Fanclub an.", antwortet James und gibt ihr einen Kuss.

"So, wir können los.", verkündet Lina und kommt nun ebenfalls aus dem Zelt. Ihr Hut ist sogar noch besser als der von Moons, denn auf ihrem prangt oben drauf noch ein Kleeblatt.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragt Sirius, nimmt Linas Hand und zieht sie mit sich. Wir anderen folgen ihnen durch die Menge, die jetzt in Richung Stadion unterwegs ist.

°°°OOO°°°

"Keane am Ball. Barrie verfehlt ihn nur knapp mit dem Klatscher. McDonald hat anscheinend nicht vor Keane einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Keane gibt an Corrigan ab. Corrigan täuscht an, wirft zu Yeats...Yeats...TOR!"

"JAAAA!"

"Das ist mein Junge!"

"Ich wusste er trifft!"

"Und damit führen die Iren 30:10.", verkündet der Stadionsprecher, während Lily, Lina und ich unter Remus' belustigten und James' zerknirschten Blick die Welle vollführen. Sirius schnaubt verächtlich. "Was sind schon 2 Tore Vorsprung? Wenn Schottland den Schnatz fängt, habt ihr trotzdem verloren."

"Ja, wenn.", gebe ich zu bedenken.

"Schottland hat sich schon aus viel schlimmeren Situationen herausgespielt.", meint James. "1935 gegen Italien zum Beispiel, da..."

"...McDonald trift! Das Stadion kocht. Jetzt steht es nur noch 30:20 für die Iren."

"Siehst du!", verkündet Jamie stolz. "So schnell kann es gehen!"

"Ihr seid aber noch immer hinten.", bemerkt Lina über den Jubel hinweg.

"Der arme Peter verpasst den ganzen Spaß.", meint Sirius. "Armer Kleiner. Seine Mum hätte sich auch wirklich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können, um krank zu werden."

"McDonald hat sich wieder den Ball geholt.", schreit der Stadionsprecher, um den Trubel zu übertönen, der von den Zuschauerrängen kommt. "Er gibt ab an MacKenzie."

"Nun mach schon, Ian! Mach ihn verdammt noch mal rein!", brüllt Jamie.

"MacKenzie steigt in die Höhe! Verfolgt von Keane und Yeats."

"Porskoff-Täuschung.", bemerkt Rem neben mir.

"Wie bitte?", frage ich, ehe der Stadionsprecher "Eine perfekt ausgeführte Porskoff-Täuschung." schreien kann. Rem grinst. "Von der Theorie verstehe ich zumindest ein wenig."

"MacLean...TOR FÜR SCHOTTLAND!"

"Siehst du?", jubelt Sirius und führt mit James einen kleinen Freudentanz auf, der allerdings von einem "Beckett hat den Schnatz entdeckt!" seitens des Stadionsprechers unterbrochen wird.

"Stevenson schließt auf. Das ist ein Kampf! Stevenson versucht Beckett abzudrängen. Beckett taucht unter Stevenson durch...DAS WAR ES! BECKETT HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN! IRLAND IST..."

"...WELTMEISTER!", schreien Lily, Lina und ich mit dem Stadionsprecher um die Wette. "Ich wusste es!", jubelt Lina und hüpft um Sirius herum, bis er sie schnappt und durch einen Kuss zum Schweigen bringt.

"Wir sollten runter aufs Spielfeld.", meint James und hebt die lachende Lily auf seine Schultern. "So nah schaffen wirs sonst nie mehr an einen Quidditch-Weltmeister."

"Wo du Recht hast, mein Freund, hast du Recht.", sagt Sirius und stürmt auch schon mit Lina im Schlepptau an mir vorbei. James folgt ihm, Lily immernoch auf den Schultern. Sie sind allerdings nicht die einzigen, die diese Idee hatten. Eine der jubelnden Fans rempelt mich an.

"Tut mir Leid, Miss.", entschuldigt sich der Typ, dessen Haare in den Farben der irischen Flagge gefärbt sind.

"Nichts passiert."

"Oh! Auch ein Irland-Fan.", bemerkt er grinsend und mustert mein Yeats-Trikot.

"Jep."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht sieht man sich ja auf einer der Siegesfeiern wieder. So eine bezaubernde Elfe würde ich schließlich überall erkennen.", meint er augenzwinkernd. "Wir sind auf der Feier am Hauptplatz zu finden.", lässt er mich noch wissen, dann verschwindet er wieder in der Menge. Ich grinse ihm hinterher.

"Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor ihn wirklich zu treffen." Auch Remus sieht dem Irland-Freak hinterher. In seinem Blick liegt wenig Begeisterung.

"Warum nicht? Solche Veranstaltungen sind doch dazu da, um andere kennen zu lernen und freundschaftliche Bande zu knüpfen.", sage ich schulterzuckend.

"Der sah mir auch genau so aus, als würde er nur 'freundschaftliche Bande' knüpfen wollen.", meint er sarkastisch.

"Danke, Moons, aber ich kann gut allein auf mich aufpassen."

"Das habe ich bemerkt."

"Er ist doch in mich reingerannt!", gebe ich wütend zurück.

"Dir schien das aber nicht gerade zu missfallen."

Moment! Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. "Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du bist eifersüchtig."

"Das...irgendjemand muss doch ein Auge auf dich haben...", stottet Moony.

"Soll das heißen du hältst mich für unfähig selbst einzuschätzen was der Typ wirklich von mir will und wonach mir der Sinn steht?", zische ich, meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, wie immer, wenn ich wütend bin. Und eben bin ich wütend. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von ihm entmündigen!

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

"Aber gedacht."

"Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach davon halten, wenn du dich gleich dem Erstbesten an den Hals wirfst?" Seine Augen sind dunkel und seine Stimme bekommt einen knurrenden Unterton.

"Es ist mir egal was du davon hältst.", schreie ich ihn an. _Lüge, _schreit Herz zurück. _Das ist dir überhaupt nicht egal! Kein bisschen!_

"Schön.", zischt Remus.

"Allerdings!", zische ich zurück und bekomme von einem der drängenden Quidditch-Fans einen Stoß, der mich nach vorne und direkt in Moonys Arme katapultiert.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Idiot?", schreie ich ihm hinterher.

"Lass ihn. Er hats eben eilig.", meint Rem. "Eigentlich sollte ich ihm ja dankbar sein.", murmelt er dann für sich. Ich höre es trotzdem.

"Warum?", zische ich und sehe ihn an. "Weil er mich in deine Arme bugsiert hat und nicht in die eines anderen?"

"Genau dashalb.", antwortet Moony und bevor ich noch etwas darauf sagen oder irgendwie reagieren kann sind seine Lippe auf meinen. Meine Wut wandelt sich augenblicklich in völliges Erstaunen um. Bei Merlin!

Remus löst sich von mir und starrt mich an. "Es...es tut mir Leid, Jo...ich...ich meine..."

"Hör auf.", unterbreche ich ihn. "Mach das lieber nochmal."

"Was!", keucht er ungläubig und seine Augen werden noch größer. "Aber...du..." Ich nehme die Enden seines Schals und ziehe ihn zu mir herumter. "...ich...wir..." Sein hilfloses Gestotter verstummt, gebremst von meinen Lippen.

Die Antwort ist nein. Er schmeckt nicht mehr so verboten wie früher. Er schmeckt besser. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken, er umfasst meine Taille und zieht mich ganz eng an sich. Ich glaube ich schwebe. Meine Zunge fordert wie von selbst Einlass, der ihr auch gewährt wird. Feuerwerke explodieren in meinem Magen praktisch zeitgleich mit jenen, welche die irischen Fans in die Luft schießen. Doch keiner von uns beiden achtet darauf was am Himmel über uns passiert. Merlin, wann habe ich begonnen in meinem besten Freund mehr zu sehen als einen Bruder? Wann habe ich begonnen ihn zu lieben?

"Sollten wir nicht hinunter aufs Spielfeld.", murmelt Rem zwischen zwei Küssen. "Yeats ist schließlich hier."

"Yeats ist mir egal."

"Seit wann das?"

"Seit ungefähr zwei Minuten.", meine ich grinsend. "Ich habe besseres zu tun."

"Und das wäre?", fragt Moons grinsend.

"Aufpassen, damit du mir nicht wieder wegläufst."

"Da besteht keine Gefahr.", meint er lächelnd. "Das könnte ich nicht einmal, wenn ich wollte. Ohne mein Herz kann ich schließlich nicht weiterleben. Allerdings kann es sein, dass ich zu Grunde gehe, wenn Sirius es mir bei lebendigem Leibe rausreißt."

"Das wird er nicht."

"Stimmt. Er wird sich etwas besseres einfallen lassen, um mich umzubringen."

"Unsinn.", lache ich.

"Ich erinnere mich noch gut an einen Jungen namens Thomas, den er den Hals umdrehen wollte, weil er ihn mit dir im Gang erwischt hatte."

"Thomas war was anderes. Du bist sein Freund."

"Das kommt noch erschwerend hinzu."

"Du bist ein elender Pessimist, weißt du das?"

"Kann sein, wenn du es für pessimistisch hältst, dass ich es für wahrscheinlicher hielt das du mit Slughorn ausgehst, als mit einem Werwolf."

"Danke, ich bevorzuge den Wolf."

"Da bin ich aber ausgesprochen froh.", sagt er und küsst mich wieder. Dass Lily und James bereit zurückgekeht sind, haben wir gar nicht bemerkt.

* * *

_Na? Wolfsjagd erfolgreich. Und jetzt hab ich den Hänger. Was mach ich nun? Eine abschließende Lektion? Noch ein paar darüber wie man den Wolf auch behält? Was meint ihr? Hilfe mehr als erwünscht! Danke!_


	6. Kursresümee

_Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, James und Lily gehören JKR. Mir gehört lediglich Jo, Lina, Jos Dad, Gwen die Hauselfe, der Park, die Parkbank und die Dusche. Ha! ;)_

_Tja, und wer "Nothing Hill" gesehen hat, der wird vielleicht die Parkbankszene erkennen :)_

_A/N: Danke erstmal an all die lieben Leute, die eine Idee hinterlassen haben! Fühlt euch geknuddelt._

_Die Idee der Komplikationen kam mir auch, allerdings fand ich, dass ich die beiden in anderen Texten schon genug leiden lasse und lassen werde, da dürfen sie auch mal einen glücklichen haben ;)_

_Hoffe auch für Kendra ist was dabei ;) _

_Also dann..._

* * *

**Wie man einen Wolf fängt**

**Kursresümee**

Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin im Himmel, im Paradies, auf Wolke sieben...sucht es euch aus. Seit ein paar Wochen. Immernoch und unwiderruflich.

James' einziges Kommentar, als er uns bei der Quidditch WM gesehen hat, war "Muss ich das wieder nicht gesehen haben, oder ist das mit euch beiden jetzt offiziell?"

"Hochoffiziell.", hat Remus geantwortet und ich dachte mein Herz kommt durch meine Rippen geschossen. Lily hat gar nichts gesagt, sondern einfach nur vor sich hin gegrinst.

Sirius war nicht die Begeisterung in Person, aber mittlerweile kommt er ganz gut damit klar. Allerdings hat er die Angewohnheit entwickelt sich übermäßig laut zu räuspern, wenn Moony einmal dem Schachbrett nicht ganz so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt, wie eigentlich nötig wäre.

Wenn wir mal bei meinem Dad vorbei schauen gibt es nur ein wissendes Lächeln und eine herzensgute Gwen, die Remus mit allem füttert was sie an Süßem finden kann. Sie mag ihn und das ist mehr als nur ein gutes Zeichen.

Die schönsten Nachmittage verbringen wir allerdings im Park auf unserer Lieblingsbank. Mein Kopf in seinem Schoß, meine Hand in seiner, beobachte ich die Wolken und genieße die Sonne, während er zwischen den Seiten eines Dostojewskij, eines Zweig oder eines Kafka eintaucht.

Und es gibt noch mehr gute Neuigkeiten: Sirius hat vor den nächsten Schritt in seiner Beziehung mit Lina zu gehen. Er möchte mit ihr zusammen ziehen. Das ich sowas noch erleben darf! Der große Sirius Black, Herzensbrecher der Nation, hat tatsächlich eine funktionierende, längere Beziehung!

Diese Entscheidung brachte uns zu der Idee eines Wohnungstausches. Und so wird Sirius in den nächsten Wochen bei uns drüben einziehen, während ich mich mit Sack und Pack in der ehemalige Rumtreiber-WG breit mache. Soll heißen an der Hautür steht weiterhin "Black / Lupin", aber es erhält gleich eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Eine _ganz _andere.

Ich schließe die Augen und genieße das warme Wasser, das aus dem Brausekopf über mir ströhmt. Meine Haare sind hochgesteckt, aber trotzdem schon lange nass. Die Berührung des Wassers bleibt allerdings nicht lange die einzige auf meiner Haut.

"Na? Schon genug studiert?"

"Mhm.", murmelt Moony und küsst meinen Nacken.

"Ich dachte Arithmantik wäre so ein aufregendes Fach."

"Das bleibt es nicht lange, wenn man eine aufregende Frau in seiner Dusche stehen hat.", meint er grinsend und küsst sich meine Schulter entlang. Einen Arm hat er um meine Hüfte geschlungen, die andere Hand findet die Spange in meinem Haar, löst sie und lässt einen Schwall schwarzen, durch das Wasser gelockten Haares auf meine Schultern gleiten.

"Außerdem bin ich nicht der einzige Student in diesem Haushalt."

Ich grinse. "Verstehe. Du bietest dich also als praktisches Beispiel für die Lehre der Werwolfsanatomie an."

"Mhm."

"Soll ich dich sezieren?"

Remus lacht und dreht mich zu sich herum. Die Fliesen der Wand sind warm in meinem Rücken. "Nein.", sagt er und küsst mich. "Für heute beschränken wir uns auf die Analyse des wölfischen Paarungsverhaltens."

"Das tun wir jedes Mal.", murmle ich gegen seine Lippen.

"Nun, Verhaltensforschung ist ein langwieriger Prozess. Für exakte Ergebnisse ist intensive Forschung von Nöten, Doktor Black." Wieder küsst er mich, das mir Hören und Sehen vergeht. Vielleicht sollte ich ja die "Analyse des Paarungsverhaltens" als Titel für meine Dissertation wählen.

Jetzt allerdings habe ich keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Mein frisch gefangener Wolf hat eben seine eigenen Pläne einer entspannenden Dusche. Nun, erfrischend ist sie auf jeden Fall.

* * *

_So meine Lieben. Das wars. Wieder eine Story beendet °seufz°._

_Musste hier aus technischen Gründen aufhören. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich kann bei der Fortsetzung wieder mit euch rechnen. Bisher hat sie den Arbeitstitel "Vor Einbruch der Nacht" und wird die Zeit von Voldemorts Aufstieg bis zu seinem ersten Niedergang thematisieren. Ein Monsterprojekt also. _

_Wir freuen uns also schon auf Lilys Schwangerschaft, die Gründung des Phönixordens, Begegnungen mit alten Bekannten und das Heraufziehen der Dunkelheit. Wird wohl zumindest stellenweise nicht ganz so leichte Kost wie dies hier._

_Abschließend mach ich nochmal auf mein neues LiveJournal aufmerksam :) Einfach "Hompage" in meinem Profil anklicken. Dort findet ihr neues zu meinen Arbeiten und ein paar Zusatzinfos. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr vorbei schaut._

_Jetzt freu ich mich aber erst mal auf ein Review :)_

_Wünsche euch ein bisschen Feenstaub und einen glücklichen Gedanken_

_Eure Lina_


End file.
